


Ride

by jordsy91



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Brooklyn Accents, F/M, First Time, Flirtatious James Barnes, PWP, Smut, Stranded, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: When Darcy's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, she's happy James is with her. It would be okay if the amusement park they'd broken down in front of wasn't closed (and creepy!), but hey, she has good company at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn. Enjoy.   
> Also, never ever ever try to open a hot radiator. Ever.

"I can't believe this." Darcy said as she popped the hood of the car to investigate. Steam billowed up, narrowly missing her face. "I've only had this car for a year! It shouldn't be overheating!" She grumbled, as though the affirmation would undo the predicament they were in and remind the car that it was, in fact, still young.

"It does smell a bit funny. This situation, I mean." Bucky replied, coming to stand beside her, peering at the radiator. It was sizzling hot. "You're sure you topped the water up before we left?" 

"Positive. I did it last night. Even checked it for leaks." She straightened back up, stretching her stiff back. "This is so typical. We'll have to wait for it to cool down before we have a look." 

"Nah, I got this." Bucky said. "Better move back, Doll. Wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face." He winked, stripping his shirt off to wrap it around the radiator cap. Darcy rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but stepped back all the same. 

"Watch you don't burn _yourself_ , Barnes." She advised. "It'd be a crying shame." 

He barked out a laugh, turning back to the car. "I'll do my best."

She leaned back against a fence post and crossed her arms over her chest, admiring the view of his jeans-clad ass as he bent back over to loosen the cap. She let out a low whistle, and he swayed his ass a little, making her laugh. He used his left arm to unscrew the cap, shielding his face the best he could with his right arm. Yeah, his skin would heal if burnt, but fuck if he wanted to test that. 

He loosened the cap slowly, letting the steam out steadily. Thankfully, his shirt blocked most of the steam from shooting out all at once. 

"We got any water, Doll?" He asked, screwing the cap back on once the pressure had fully released. He gave his shirt a quick shake to cool it down, before slipping it back on.

It was a shame, really. He made shirtless look so good.

"I think have half a bottle in the back." She finally answered, moving to get it. She rifled through the back seat, hoping she hadn't tossed it last night in her mad rush to get her car clean and presentable for Bucky. They were friends, sure. But there was still that feeling of needing to impress him; to present her best self to him.

"Better than nothin', it might get us to somewhere better to stop, at least." Bucky said, hoping he was right.

"Fingers crossed." She handed him the bottle, and he poured it into the coolant reservoir. 

"This is empty." He said, pointing to the reservoir. He trailed his finger down the hose, where there was a very small hole. "Either there was a leak, and you missed it.. or someone meant for this to happen."

They both looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Natasha!" 

"Oh that meddling little spider." Bucky whistled low. His eyes met Darcy's, and sparked with annoyed mischief. "We are definitely going to make her pay for this." 

She liked the sound of "we", and her mind ran wild with the implications of what "we" could mean for the two of them.

"I'm down with that. Like, super down. But maybe we need to figure out how to get home first?" Darcy said, moving to the passenger side to rifle through the glove box, coming up pretty empty for ideas on how to fix her poor car. She held up a stick of gum, looking at Bucky uncertainly. "Think this will do to plug the leak?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out." He shrugged, taking the gum from her and unwrapping it. He popped it in his mouth, giving it a good chew. He even popped a few bubbles on his way back to the radiator. 

James "Bucky" Barnes, people. The once-assassin had a playful, childlike streak. It was the simple things.

He doctored the hose with the gum and they were on their way. They traded places, and Bucky drove while Darcy tried to get a hold of one of their friends for some assistance. She'd had no luck by the time the car gave up the ghost again. They had been hoping to beat the rapidly setting sun to somewhere populated, but luck wasn't on their side.

The gum had done a remarkable job of plugging the leak.. for about five miles. The temperature gauge had steadily rocketed back up to hot within the next mile, before they decided to call it quits and find somewhere to pull over and wait for help. 

Bucky pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be an abandoned amusement park. Darcy didn't realise where they had stopped until she looked up from her phone, which - surprise surprise - still had no service.

"Oh no, Barnes. We are not stopping at a creepy abandoned amusement park! That's how people die! Have you never seen a horror movie?" She demanded.

"Doll, I highly doubt we're going to find any serial killers here." He reassured her. "Well, none aside from me." He joked, though she could see from the look in his eyes that he was worried that she was afraid of being alone here with _him_.

"Not funny. You know I always feel perfectly safe around you, Bucky." She said. "But you can't deny that this-" Darcy waved a hand around, gesturing to the dark, unlit amusement park "-is _creepy_ as fuck."

"It doesn't look that abandoned to me." He said, looking around. "Maybe it's just closed on weekdays? Let's go check it out. Hopefully there's a working phone somewhere in this joint." He hopped out of the car, and Darcy reluctantly followed, grabbing her taser.

"Alright. But if you get me killed, I'm going to haunt your ass forever. Nowhere will be safe. I'll haunt you everywhere you go. Even the shower." She threatened, following him across the loose gravel towards the gates.

"Promise?" He asked with a lascivious grin, obviously amused by her apprehension.

"You bet your beautiful ass I do."

They reached the main gate, which was padlocked shut. Bucky made quick work of it, crushing the lock with his metal hand and holding the gate open for Darcy to pass through first.

"I appreciate the chivalry, but you're insane if you think I'm going into the murder-park first." She said, remaining where she was.

"Would you feel better if I held your hand?" He asked, and she couldn't see a trace of a joke in his eyes. 

"Would you totally judge me if I said yes?" She asked, and he shook his head. 

"Not at all." He laced his fingers through hers, and they walked through the gate together. 

When they reached the turnstiles, he let go of her to hop over, before lifting her over. She had a vague sense of regret for wearing a skirt, but he was a gentleman about it, keeping his gaze (mostly) appropriate. He hadn't looked up her skirt, but he had certainly seemed to appreciate the view of her cleavage as he'd set her down on her feet again. He reclaimed her hand again, and they set off in search of the administrative building.

 

Five minutes later, Darcy leaned against a desk opposite Bucky as he hung up the phone. He looked at her and shook his head.

"They got called out on a mission, apparently. Nat says they probably won't get here until morning." He said, looking apologetic.

"Think we can light this place up and make it non-creepy?" She asked hopefully, and he nodded. 

 

Three hours later, the sun had well and truly set, and Darcy had begun to relax. They had broken into a small kiosk and cooked up some hot dogs, and taken a few beers with them. Bucky had made sure to slip a generous amount of money into the till (who left the password to the till taped onto the drawer, anyway?) because he was many things, but he was not a common thief.

They ended up at the wave pool, settling in a fancy VIP cabana. They laid down on reclining sun lounges, which were surprisingly comfortable. There was a stack of fluffy towels on a side table, Bucky noted. They would come in handy later if they got cold. 

"This is nice." Bucky hummed, taking a swig of his beer. 

Darcy rolled onto her side to face him, humming in agreement. The stars she could take or leave, at this point. After working for Jane, she'd had enough stargazing to last her a lifetime. 

She finished the last sip of her third beer, feeling suddenly emboldened.

"We should swim." She announced, sitting up. 

Bucky looked at her doubtfully. "I dunno, Doll. If we get these clothes wet, we'll be uncomfortable later." 

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't planning on getting my clothes wet, Bucky." 

He choked on his beer.

"Don't tell me Bucky Barnes is afraid of a little skinny dipping?" Darcy teased, unbuttoning her skirt and sliding it over her hips, letting it fall and pool at her feet. His eyes lingered on legs her for a moment, before he abruptly looked up to her face.

"Darce, 'm tryin real hard to be a gentleman.." He said, his delicious Brooklyn accent thicker than usual.

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" She lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it at his face. He caught it easily, before letting it drop to the ground. 

"You know what, I think I am in the mood for a swim after all." He stood, removing his shirt first, then his jeans. 

She grinned, turning to head for the wave pool, losing her bra next. By the time she was in the pool, she was naked and he was at a disadvantage. She'd turned to watch his approach, glancing appreciatively at him. She let her eyes linger, swallowing hard. He felt a hot thrill pass through him. He was half-hard, throbbing almost painfully already. 

He caught up to her quickly, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, using his shoulders as leverage to wrap her legs around his waist. He caught her easily, cupping her ass in his hands, kneading gently as she deepened the kiss.

"You sure about this, Doll?" He asked, resisting the urge to grind himself against her until he knew this was okay. 

"Oh, I'm sure." She said, bending down to nip at his neck. "I've been thinking about this all day." She licked her way across his collarbone, making him groan involuntarily.

"You've- oh.. You've been thinking about fucking me in a pool all day?" He asked, finally allowing himself to grind up into her pelvis.

"Well, the pool was spontaneous." She admitted. "Think about fucking you all the time. Do you ever think about it?" She asked, her breath coming out in soft pants as he rocked against her.

"Oh you have no idea how often I think about it." He assured, fingers wandering to her slit to find her wet and slick. He circled her clit once, twice, making her gasp.

"More. Need to feel you inside." She pleaded, grasping his shoulders and digging her fingernails into the hard muscles. He dipped a finger inside her, curling it and rubbing her g-spot relentlessly.

"This enough for you?" He asked, adding another finger, and using his thumb to rub her clit.

"Oh, fuck." She moaned, "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that." She started rocking herself on his hand, the water splashing around them.

"That's kind of the idea, sweetheart." He rasped, voice low and sinful in her ear. "Don't worry. We've got all night."

"Need you inside me, Bucky." She begged, kissing him again.

He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her, consequences be damned. But he had to ask.

"What about protection? I'm assuming you don't have a condom stashed somewhere on your person." He pointed out, though he was secretly hoping it wouldn't be an issue.

"Fuck protection. I'm on the pill." 

Hallelujah.

"Oh, thank Christ." He growled, removing his fingers from her gently, gripping himself in hand. He gave himself a few rough jerks before pressing into her gently. 

Fuck, she was warm and tight and slick around him. 

She gripped her legs around his hips tighter, pulling him in to the hilt. 

"Oh, fuck." He moaned, enjoying the feel of her around him before pulling almost all the way out to thrust back in again.

The drag of his cock inside her felt amazing. She couldn't help but tighten herself around him, squeezing his dick every time he pulled back, trying to keep him inside her as much as she could. 

"Keep doin' that Doll, and I'm not gonna last." He warned, hips snapping against hers faster and faster as he reached his zenith.

"Don't worry. We've got all night." She said, repeating his words from earlier as she clenched around him impossibly tighter than before.

He shifted all of her weight to one arm, curling his other hand down between them to circle her clit again. Her moans became more high pitched, her body tensing in waves becoming more and more intense. Her pussy fluttered around him exquisitely, bringing him over the edge with her. Her body was tingling all over as she came back down from her orgasm. She pulled his face down, close to hers for a quick kiss.

He kissed her again, slow and tender, the passion from earlier no longer at the forefront, but present underneath. 

"So, does this mean we're going steady?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes please." Darcy simply replied, squeezing her walls around him again. She was gonna be the death of him.

...

The next morning, Natasha arrived with a tow truck to find Darcy and Bucky asleep in the car, wrapped around each other in the backseat. 

"They can thank me later." She decided, returning to the driver's seat, picking up her book to settle in. They would probably be asleep for quite some time, yet.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't exactly my forte. Tell me how I went?


End file.
